


Not Bad

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “Not...bad.” Green says, as if it pains him to say so, his mouth tight and lips thin. He clenches his pokeball until his hand is white before disappearing.





	Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my folders for two years. I mostly wrote it because I was super into Red/Green after playing Pokemon Moon, and seeing their older versions. I think this is one of the few stories I love but also wish I had did a bit more canon-divergence with, but the whole intention was to focus on the relationship and if I had done CD it would have been twice as long so...
> 
> Anyway, I totally would have deleted it if not for Frank, so thanks for always cheering me on bro.
> 
> And to other folks, I hope you enjoy the fic! <3

Red doesn't know why that look is on Green's face the first time they battle and it's a tie, both squirtle (Green's) and charmander (Red's) passed out and returned to their respective pokeballs.

“Not...bad.” Green says, as if it pains him to say so, his mouth tight and lips thin. He clenches his pokeball until his hand is white before disappearing.

Red doesn't have any idea how to react to that...it's always been a chore for Green to even look at him much less admit that...he did okay.

 

There's more encounters, far more than Red can keep track off—battles that leave both their pokemon fainted and one particular moment where Red cant stand it anymore and he _punches_ Green in the face.

That time they're left panting on the ground noses bloody and looking anywhere but at eachother.

 

It's only when Red beats Green at the League that Green crosses his arms, that pained look is non existent from the first time they tied, “Not bad.” He says.

 

~`~

 

“It's not like you had to show up.” Red says bitingly. He is annoyed, headachy and rather tired. The trip through the mountains connecting Johto and Kanto has not been fun. Especially since Professor Oak had wanted both of them to go through together.

How the Professor thought that was a good idea was beyond Red.

“Stop your whining, it's not that bad.” Green says, rolling his shoulders, the backpack he had throughout the trip is gone left at the medical stations near the entrance to Johto. “And it's not like I wanted to spend the whole trip with you. But at least this means we can get our new pokemon together. Prove who's really the Pokemon Master.”

Red groans, _of course_ , it wasn't the Professor's idea but Green probably wants this. It doesn't help that moving to a new region meant that the instant they left the caverns all of their pokemon were immediately transported to Professor Oak's lab, and vaccines given to the both of them. (Something about not wanting to cross contaminate, though Johto and Kanto are close enough together that the vaccines were few) He doesn't answer hoping that maybe, maybe Green will take the hint.

Green doesn't say anything, just starts walking towards Professor Elms lab. Without even a glance to their escort.

Red thanks them, glad that for once the fact that they can't have their pokemon means an escort of Pokemon trainers and rangers took them from the mountains down to Professor Elm's town. Quickly, before Green gets too far, Red follows him.

Their shoulders nudge against eachother, and Green glares at Red.

Red rolls his eyes and keeps going. The sooner he gets a new starter the sooner they can part ways—though he feels a pang at the thought of Charizard. He would _have_ to make a weekly phonecall to check up on them, no way was Red leaving his Charizard in the dust.

 

 

“Your Elm?” Green grimaces and crosses his arms, “How the hell are you a Professor?”

“Green.” Red sighs, but he sort of has to agree. The man in front of them is a bit of an embarrassment, worse apparently he's lost several of his starters; one to a stranger, another to a boy who went after the stranger, and now there's only a totadile and chikorita left.

Green grabs the Chikorita without a glance at Red.

Red rolls his eyes and takes the Totadile.

“Professor Oak has told me you two were good and maybe you could go find out if the new trainer--” Elm starts but Green grabs Red's wrist and pulls him out of the lab with a flat; “Thanks for the Pokemon.”

Red grimaces and waves at Professor Elm. He's definitely not going to start his first day on Johto trying to find two kids, but he does wonder if he should at least try to help.

Abruptly Green stops pulling him and they're at the edge of town near tall grass.

“Let's battle, Red.” Green grins and throws his pokeball.

The battle is a draw, this time so much so that Red returns Totadile before either of their pokemon get seriously hurt.

Green jaw is tight and he's glaring at Red but he returns his Chikorita. “This isn't over. Come on let's go to a pokemon center.” He turns to go down the path.

Red stares at Green's back and bites back a curse, the next time he sees Professor Oak the mans going to get a piece of his mind. No one deserves to spend this long with Green.

 

Johto, Johto was beautiful, and a lot less...calmer than Kanto, at least for the first part of their Journey, but perhaps that was because whoever this new trainer was they seemed to be one step ahead of them and causing a lot of good or trouble (the rumors were divided).

Green was not happy that the first gym was flying types, _Who uses flying types, Red, what self respecting Gym Leader uses flying types._

Red, used to Greens tantrums by now (the fact that they slept instead of walking all night to get to the first gym Green spent the whole night grumbling about slakers, and the whole way through the Bellsprout tower Green muttered about useless grass types), just sighs and nods along.

For whatever reason, Red doesn't actually try to leave Green's side. He even stomachs the random bouts of fighting that slowly simmer down to Green actually talking to Red like a human being that turn to glances that look oddly fond (which is something Red refuses to think about, or think about the way he can't help smile back).

 

Eight badges, eight badges and Green doesn't try to head to the League before Red.

Eight badges and instead of going to the League, Green stops, and grinds the toe of his shoe into the dirt, “Do you want to ditch this place?”

Their fourteen now, it's taken them two years to cross all of Johto just like it had taken them two years to get through Kanto (the continent isn't exactly small). Red stares, because, well, “You...want to not do the League.”

Green snorts and scuffs, “Have you not heard about that little brat and his rival? They've been everywhere with Team Rocket and even getting to talk to Professor Oak.”

Red bites back the smile that wants to form because Green had not been pleased that Professor Oak had talked to a; _A fucking nobody Red, Gramps didn't even wait for US_. “So you're saying you don't want to fight a kid younger than you.” Because if they're going on rumors then the kids already reached the League before them, maybe a week ahead of them (Red's not sure how they haven't caught up honestly but there was that awkward encounter with a Suicune who wouldn't leave them the fuck alone, then Green trying to catch the damn legendary).

Green narrows his eyes, “Why would I want to fight a brat? I already have to deal with a loser like you.”

Squeezing his fists together, Red takes a slow breath, because he's used to Green but it's been a while since Green's tone has been this sharp. “Then you can leave.” The words are out of his mouth before he even thinks of it, because it's been four years, four years and Red doesn't understand Green at all (except how he really likes when they sit near a campfire or train together or battle eachother after a gym match to prove who's the best, or share looks that blister with emotion, or...or...so many things).

Green's eyes widen before he nods and his jaw tightens, “Fine then.”

And he leaves.

Red feels something like a heavy ache in his eyes but he's not going to cry.

Not for a damn asshole like Green.

Red rubs furiously at his face until there's no more moisture and decides that Johto isn't as beautiful as it was.

There's no reason to stay here.

 

~`~

 

Red's pokemon go to Professor Oak, containment seals and decontamination and several shots (to both Red and his pokemon, his arm is one red swath of needle marks) before he's allowed to leave to Hoenn.

Hoenn is nice, but what's nicer is not seeing Green. (Red wonders how long he can lie to himself before it becomes true)

Red walks into Professor Birch's lab.

“The fire pokemon? Oh Torchic? I'm sorry a young man about your age took it, I think his name was Green? Foul mood he was in.” Birch frowns before smiling gently at him, “I'd offer another but very strict practices we can't offer the same pokemon to the same generation after all the starters are the rarest breed.”

Red nods, fuming and with a quick look takes Treecko (he wonders if it's funny that he somehow always obtains the pokemon weakest to Greens). He leaves Professor Birch (the man is nice enough to give him five new pokeballs (“Newer technology! Much more refined.”)) and decides he's going to punch Green in the face the next time they meet.

Treecko tugs on Red's pant leg and Red smiles down at him.

At least someone's on his side.

 

Hoenn is far different from both Johto and Kanto. The fact that there's so much water is...weird.

Sure Kanto and Johto had water but even the air is saturated with it in some areas, enough to leave Red wet with humidity. Those days he's almost glad he doesn't have a Torchic at his heels. Fire pokemon are well known for warming the area around them the stronger they are and if there's one thing Red is sure of it's that Green's pokemon are strong.

Red tries to push those thoughts away, _any_ thoughts about Green whenever they resurface. He also ignores how it feels exactly like Kanto in that Green is always one step ahead of him and this time the man doesn't even wait up to challenge him.

Something inside Red hurts, and he hates himself for hurting.

 

After the second badge, and before the third, Red hears about contests and has to take a try. Kanto never had contests, though the last time he spoke with his mother and father they had mentioned Viridian City having it's first ever.

Red is nervous but excited, a contest is much different from a battle, and he's not trying to beat another pokemon. He has to be flashy, but his Taillow isn't doing too bad, winning the audience over with a wing attack. He looks up for a second hoping to catch Green's face probably making fun of him.

Then.

Well, then he remembers Green isn't here, hasn't been here for at least three months and Red decides once he gets third place (Taillow picked up on his lack of focus and cheer) he decides it's not worth it to do contests.

They're not as important as battles, he reminds himself.

 

Seven badges and the first time Red sees Green is leaving the island.

The hurt comes back all over, and Red is sure that Green catches his eye.

But the boat is leaving, and Red is _not_ foolish enough to try chasing after a boat, even if Swellow or his Loatad could handle it.

Green's lips twist, first into a smile before a frown over takes him and he turns away.

Red rubs at his face and reminds himself that it's the wind picking up sand and not that he's actually crying. He only hopes Green couldn’t see the tears.

 

The next time Red sees Green it's on the boat to Sinnoh (another swath of red on the inside of his elbow where he was once again covered in needle marks).

The door to Red's cabin opens and Green is standing there, mouth open in surprise before he glares at Red.

They're sixteen and Green looks absolutely stunning. Red immediately buries that thought and glares right back, “What do you want?”

“I want to know why the _fuck_ you're in my room.” Green bites back, slamming the door shut.

“Don't ask me, ask Oak.” Red feels a bit of suspicion forming but it's not like he's ever talked about Green in the past year. This time he definitely skipped the League—he didn't want to know if Green was the Champion even if part of him really wanted to battle him.

Green scuffs and throws a pack that looks familiar on the bed, “Yeah I'm sure you had nothiing to do with it, come crying back to me, huh?”

Red stands from his bed and sneers, “What, you're the one who left, you sure you don't want to leave again?”

The first punch almost hits Red's nose, and Red barely catches on before he blocks the second.

“You told me to leave!” Green yells.

Red winces, “I didn't mean it.” He says. He hadn't, it just--

Green deflates, “I shouldn't have said what I did.”

That, that's surprising. Red isn't even sure that Green had known what had caused those words—but Green is smart, always growing in ways that Red has to _work_ at to get—a genius really.

“I shouldn't have either.” Red glances up and Green is _really_ handsome, his face flushes, and he's about to bury that thought.

Lips press against his and Red moans.

Green grins against his lips. “I knew it,” He says, and before Red can get angry Green pushes them onto a bed and keeps kissing Red.

Until Red is breathless and really can't remember why they were angry.

Green's looking at him with a fond smile. “I missed you.”

“I didn't.” Red says.

Green laughs and leans over, “Should I leave?”

Red's hands tighten around Green's hips instinctively and he glares at Green. There are tears at the edge of his eyes, and damn it he thought he was over this, “Don't leave.”

Green kisses him again.

Red kisses back.

 


End file.
